Koustav
Koustav Das well known as a secret magician and called sometimes as KD is a professional beyblader who started his career in UBWBBA in April 2014 and since his entrance many new bladers followed him up and joined UBWBBA!!! His first battle coming here was with the rampage champion Imtenan Sameer who defeated him as he was more experienced blader and rejected all his moves saying him as a newbie.Koustav then strove hard and took training self and under the guidance of Angemon Takaishi and became a strong blader.In the beginning he started his career with a black dranzer but later he used his best custom bey Ultimate War Dranzer SW10007 and took out many bladers.His first big success was winning the UB LIGHT BATTLE CHAMPIONSHIP defeating Sai rohith cena in a one on one combat and is still the reigning champion!!He also drew a almost winning match with one of the admins Vash Stampede but never able to defeat Imtenan in all the encounters with him.He also lost to Ryuga Kishatu in a hunt match and these were his 4 worst defeats!!!He is still the UB Light battle Champion and is challenged by SAI ROHITH CENA, SURVIVOR ANIK,FUSTRATED ROHAN AND ARCHIT LAL!!!He not only fought in UBWBBA but also in several other groups like Beyblade Let it Rip where he is ABOC champion defeating Sai Again!!!He tag team with Blazing King and defeated Atik And Kamran Creating A history of 500 comments battle for the first time in his career!!Now he manages a group THB which will soon be a top group after UBWBBA as one of the admin!!!He completed his hunt list defeating all the new bladers and bladers like Cena and Swappy. 'EARLY LIFE-' He was born in Kolkata on 12 August 1997 and on that day Kolkata experienced the worst rainfall of the year!!He loved to study and is a great sportsmen!!He won many prizes in participating in Quiz shows but never went out of state for any competition and objected by his parents!!He currently lives in Visakhapatnam with an aim of pursuing IIT in the next month!!He loves playing football and cricket and a die hard fan of BAYERN MUNICH and also loves listening to songs!!His favourite bands are Linkin Park and Dead By April and solo singers are Enrique and Eminem!!!His favourite songs are:Losing You, Numb, In the End, Mirror, Mocking Bird, Addicted and others!!!He has great passion for beyblade from its beginning and had all the beys in anime before giving it to his brother to focus in his studies but later came to know that there exist many RP groups in social networking sites and decided to join them!!He won many debates and elocution and is a one men army!! PRESENT LIFE: He is currently one of the top ten bladers in UB and other groups and always is active!!!His main aim to reach the top of the world.He has many friends and foes as well!!His bey DESTRUCTOR is a deity of dark lord with cursed blade and fusion wheel made of platinum black and rubber es p tip!!! BEY DETAILS: BEY NAME: Ultimate War Dranzer SW10007 ABILITIES:Swiftness And Stamina With A one hit KO move! FUSION WHEEL:PLATINUM BLACK AND CURSED WITH DEMONIC AURA WHICH GLOWS IN DAYLIGHT ENERGY RING:DARK AND MYSTERIOUS P TIP:ES AND RUBBER FACEBOLT:Dranzer(with Swords) NORMAL ATTACKS # SPECIAL MOVE # FINISHERS #